


He Wanted Love, I Taste of Blood

by HeyHeyArnold



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, gore mention but nothing explicit/drawn out, light discussion of sexual situations (no actual smut)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyHeyArnold/pseuds/HeyHeyArnold
Summary: Neither of them are sure how long they’ve spent hiding from the world under that oak tree before Michael volunteers to walk Luke home, but Luke is sure they’ve stayed too long to make it across campus to his dorm before dark. It’s getting more and more difficult to see Michael’s soft features when they pass through the dim spaces between worn out street lamps. As they take the turn to Luke’s block, Michael can feel Luke’s pace pick up - clearly wanting to be in the safety of his building.They pass a newspaper box and the print pressed against the plexiglass window catches Michael’s attention. “THREE ATTACKS IN THREE WEEKS” reads the bold letters atop the page. A slightly smaller line below calls out the newly-implemented dusk curfew due to little police progress in the investigations. Michael keeps quiet about the papers, not wanting to add to Luke’s frenzy, but the way Luke averts his eyes tells him that Luke is already well aware.- A spooky Halloween college AU -
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings
Kudos: 6





	He Wanted Love, I Taste of Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so excited to share my first ever collab event fic!! This kinda became it’s own monster and is pretty different from anything I’ve tried before. My prompt was “The legend said it only goes after virgins…so sucks for you I guess.” The title is from the song Love Like Winter by AFI, which has nothing to do with this fic but it’s a jam 😅
> 
> Find it [here](https://blackbutterfliescal.tumblr.com/post/633458302158815233/he-wanted-love-i-taste-of-blood-a-muke-one-shot) on Tumblr ✨ Come say hi!

The scratch of dead leaves skittering across the pavement in the twilight breeze is the only thing occupying Luke’s mind, causing his skin to crawl the same way that nails on a chalkboard do. With every scuff of his shoes along the hard ground, he traps another smattering of decaying foliage under his sole, leaving deep hues of carnage on the sidewalk in his wake.

A warm presence quickly spreading across the inside of his palm causes his head to stop its constant nervous swivel, snapping towards the sensation. Luke lets out a breath of laughter when realization dawns on him - it’s just Michael. “Are you even listening to me at all, Luke?” Michael’s tone holds a gentle tease as he slots his fingers between Luke’s and prods his side with an elbow. Luke timidly returns a smile but his eyes are still wild. He can’t stop thinking that Michael is much too calm as they look ahead to see the lights down the street flicker on; the resulting buzz loud enough to drown out leaves crunching under their feet.

The two of them had spent the better part of the chilly Saturday afternoon at the park down the street, holding warm cider in their sweater paw-clad hands and trading off bites of the various pumpkin treats they’d picked up from the bakery across the street. When Luke had transferred to the local college a little more than a month ago, he hadn’t known anyone. He’d intentionally chosen a school far from home, wanting a new start after spending his first year at a community college near home. Starting over without knowing anyone was stressful and he was thankful that Michael had so quickly introduced himself. Luke always felt terribly awkward trying to make new friends, especially since so many people met their friends through events like freshman orientation, which Luke missed out on. He’d met Michael through his roommate and he’d immediately taken Luke under his wing, appreciating that Luke could match his banter and weird sense of humor. They’d hung out a couple of times in the dorm commons where Luke lived, playing video games until the wee hours of the morning. But today, as the sun casts the vibrantly colored trees in deeper shades of yellow and orange, Michael is thankful it’s just the two of them. It means that there’s no worry of prying roommates and he feels free to pull Luke into him, planting a soft kiss on his lips under the sprawling oak tree. It’s warm and sweet - the lingering cider and confections still clinging to their lips. Luke’s expression leaves Michael panicked that he’s gotten everything mixed up yet again but it didn’t take Luke long to fall into Michael once more. And then again. And again. Until he feels like he’ll crash and burn without the taste of Michael on his lips.

Neither of them are sure how long they’ve spent hiding from the world under that oak tree before Michael volunteers to walk Luke home, but Luke is sure they’ve stayed too long to make it across campus to his dorm before dark. It’s getting more and more difficult to see Michael’s soft features when they pass through the dim spaces between worn out street lamps. As they take the turn to Luke’s block, Michael can feel Luke’s pace pick up - clearly wanting to be in the safety of his building. They pass a newspaper box and the print pressed against the plexiglass window catches Michael’s attention. “THREE ATTACKS IN THREE WEEKS” reads the bold letters atop the page. A slightly smaller line below calls out the newly-implemented dusk curfew due to little police progress in the investigations. Michael keeps quiet about the papers, not wanting to add to Luke’s frenzy, but the way Luke averts his eyes tells him that Luke is already well aware.

Michael had heard the wildest rumors - that there was some sort of inhuman monster to blame for the deaths or that it was occult related. And sure, he knew every New England town had its share of weird cryptid stories and weirdos, but he couldn’t bring himself to believe it was anything other than a particularly bold black bear. He’s lived nearby his whole life and has never seen anything like the hysteria that was gripping the sleepy little town now. It makes sense to him that a newbie like Luke would be overly terrified though, especially as the days grew shorter with the approach of the harsh grey winter.

As they approach the loop in front of Luke’s dorm, Luke is practically dragging Michael behind him in a sprint. Any trace of daylight is completely gone from the sky and each passing second seems to increase Luke’s panic. They come to a sudden halt in front of the large glass doors that lead to the commons and Luke drops Michael’s hand, beginning to fumble for his keycard between ragged, panting breaths. Michael is doing all he can to not giggle at Luke’s frantic nature. Michael couldn’t be less worried about the dark; he knows there’s not a black bear in the world brazen enough to come up to them right now. Assuming it was a black bear causing all the trouble… It seems like an eternity that Michael watches Luke’s hands struggle to make the machine on the door read his card.

“Why does this stupid thing never work! I live here!!” The shadow suddenly casting over Luke’s clumsy hands is enveloped quickly by Michael’s frigid fingers. Michael’s hands feel firm around Luke’s and Luke lets him pull the flimsy plastic from him. Michael does his best to calm Luke as he runs the card through the machine slot a couple of times until the latch clicks open to grant them access. “See? We’re okay. Nothing to worry about.” Michael’s tone is gentle as Luke releases the air that’s been burning in his lungs. The nip in the air isn’t doing Luke any favors when it comes to catching his breath or the flushed tint on his face. And the kiss Michael places on the rosiest part of his cheek definitely isn’t helping either.

The offending keycard lands in Luke’s palm as Michael flashes a comforting smile. “Well, now that I’ve been a gentleman - walked you home and kissed you goodnight - I should get home too. Curfew and whatnot…” Michael sheepishly tucks his hands in his pockets, trying to keep them from freezing stiff, and turns away from Luke.

Without a second thought, Luke reaches out to wrap his spindly fingers around Michael’s wrist and doesn’t bother to hide worry on his face. “Maybe you should stay. Just to be safe, I mean. I don’t want you to walk across campus alone with god knows what out there.” Luke tosses a quick glance beyond the well-lit drop off loop, eyes wide. “Come on! I’m pretty sure that my roommate’s gone for the weekend, so there’s even an extra bed. And I’m sure I can find something of mine for you to sleep in.” The surprised look on Michael’s face brings back the panic in Luke’s chest as he spits out a quick “Only if you want!!” trying to play it off.

The smile that lifts Michael’s cheeks is amused while he assures Luke that he’s walked home in the dark plenty of times and lived to tell the tales. “Besides… even if it _is_ a monster, **the legend says it only goes after virgins…** ” The teasing on Michael’s face vanishes completely, watching Luke hug his arms around his own stomach and chew on his bottom lip. The concern on his face makes Michael reconsider - though he feels like there’s something else hiding behind Luke’s pleading gaze. Was Luke worried about still being a virgin? Or maybe he was worried because now he knew Michael wasn’t?

“Ohhh. Oh!! That’s why you’re so scared.” Michael turns back toward Luke and lets his hands rest on Luke’s too-broad shoulders, trying to use the most calming tone he could manage. “Listen, it’s just an urban legend. Some stupid frat guys probably made up to get their girlfriends to sleep with them!” Luke wasn’t expecting this turn of conversation after only three dates and he’s fallen quiet, hyperaware of the fact that the automatic lock on the door had clicked in place again and they still hadn’t made it inside yet. His steely blues meet Michael’s soft green eyes and the wind howls around them.

“Is that why you want me to stay over so soon, Luke? I mean…. I like you. I really do! But I don’t know about taking your virginity just because of some crazy rumor…” Luke lets out a small laugh and stares down at his feet. He unravels his arms from around his middle and holds out his hand for Michael. “No, you goon. I just really don’t want anything to happen to you. You’re the only friend I’ve got here!” Michael scoffs, feigning offense at Luke’s use of the word “friend”.

“ **Sucks to be you, I guess.** You’re never gonna lose your virginity if you keep making out with guys and then calling them your _friends_ ,” Michael teases as he bumps Luke’s shoulder with his own. Luke rolls his eyes in response, earning him a fit of laughter as he scans his keycard again, managing entry on the first try, and pulls Michael through the main doors and down his hallway.

Once inside the warm air of Luke’s room, Michael sinks down onto Luke’s bed with an overexaggerated sigh, immediately making himself at home and watching as Luke roots through his dresser to find sweatpants for the pair of them. He eventually finds suitable options and makes his way across the room, offering Michael his pick of the outfits he’s gathered up. As Luke stretches out his hands to show Michael his choices, Michael grabs them both with a playful grin and tosses them onto the bed beside him. Luke begins to protest at his disregard but Michael reaches for Luke’s now-empty hands, ever so slowly pulling him forward until his knees knock against the bed. He holds Luke’s gaze as his hands move toward his hips, gently tugging him onto the bed so his long legs can fold over themselves on either side of Michael’s hips. Luke lets his lips part in anticipation as he settles onto Michael’s lap.

Michael’s hands have warmed from their previous state and Luke thinks they might burn right through him where they snake around his waist. Luke’s thawed fingertips land softly on each side of Michael’s full cheeks as he smiles up at him. The space between them is alive with electricity as they move closer before Luke finally leans down to close the gap. This kiss was different than the ones underneath the oak tree this afternoon, full of something Luke had never let himself experience before. It was soft and slow and filled with the kind of tenderness that only appears in timid new relationships.

Not wanting to rush into anything Luke might regret, Michael breaks the kiss and begins to speak while tracing feather-light touches up and down Luke’s back.

“‘S cute that you worried about me, you know? You’re sweet.” Luke smiles before pressing his puffy lips to Michael’s again briefly, leaving them behind to trail down the side of his neck, causing his reply to come out muffled.

“Not as sweet as you’ll be.” Michael hums inquisitively, assuming he misheard.

“I said, not as sweet as you. I can still taste…” Luke leans into Michael’s lips again. “Pumpkin…apples…and….” Michael smiles under the kiss this time. “Cinnamon!” Luke lingers over Michael’s mouth for a few beats, a hungry look in his eyes. “I’m glad you decided to stay tonight. Much better with you here.” Michael pulls Luke’s body flush against his, the mischief on his face matching Luke’s.

“You know, I still don’t think we should do it just so you won’t be a virgin anymore, but that doesn’t mean we can’t still have fun…” Michael bites the corner of his lip and pulls Luke down to him with much more purpose this time. A flurry of hands begin to tug at fabric and rush over heated skin. Luke nips down Michael’s neck again and he’s sure to leave bruises but that doesn’t seem to bother him.

“We don’t _only_ go after virgins, just so you know,” he offers to Michael between shallow breaths. Unsure he heard correctly, Michael sits back to take in Luke’s face. “What? What does that mean? Who’s ‘we’?”

“Just that you shouldn’t believe everything that you hear,” Luke states very matter-of-fact with a glint of something indiscernible in his eyes. “Luke… I don’t - What? You’re scaring me. What are you talking about?” Michael’s sure that Luke’s messing with him, probably as payback for the virgin jokes earlier.

“Well. Virgins are sweeter - like getting to eat dessert for dinner. But the rumors are wrong. We don’t only go after virgins. That’s not really practical, is it?” As he speaks, Luke looks directly into Michael’s eyes and runs his thumb across Michael’s glossy lip before trailing over the marks already appearing on his neck.

The little bit of color that was flushed over Michael’s cheeks previously is gone and the horror that’s taken over his sweet face almost makes Luke second guess what comes next. Almost. And someday he’ll learn not to play with his food but he admits that it makes things so much more fun. Michael thickly swallows and squeezes his eyes shut. Maybe if he doesn’t open them, it won’t be real. Maybe he’ll wake up from a nap in the park under that old oak tree.

When his curiosity gets the better of him, he unscrews his eyelids to see Luke, still on his lap, with eyes that glow a deep amber. The sinister smile that stretches across Luke’s face reveals multiple rows of pointed teeth, which he uses to make quick work of Michael’s throat, desperate pleas and screams still trapped inside.


End file.
